


Karma's A Bitch And So Am I

by artemisscribe



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fischler finally gets what's coming to him, Scott and John graduate from the Jeff Tracy school of being a corporate asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: Let's be real, the whole damn fandom hates Langstrom Fischler's breathing guts in the most satisfying way. So here's my fantasy take on the day that the boys (but mostly Scott) finally have enough and decide to deal with him once and for all.





	

“I’m gonna kill him!”

John sighs heavily and flicks from monitoring Thunderbird Two’s progress back to the island’s comms,

“No you’re not Scott” he says, giving his elder brother as stern a look as he can muster via hologram. Scott glares back, not flinching under John’s piercing gaze the way their younger brothers would.

“And how else do you expect us to stop Fischler from dragging us into life threatening situations?”

“Well Virgil seems to be taking it pretty well” John points out, glancing back at Two’s internal comms where Virgil is in the middle of making a terrible joke, “Although I don’t know if Gordon can survive much more of his humour.

“He telling the ‘Frequent Rescue Gold Member’ joke again?”

“For like the third time since they took off.”

“See you should let me kill Fischler just to save Gordon from terrible jokes. It’s my duty as a big brother.”

John laughs as he fires off a safety alert to the GDF,

“Murder wasn’t _quite_ what I had in mind.”

“What _do_ you have in mind?” Scott asks, watching the mischievous look on John’s face closely,

“I was thinking ‘ _What would Dad do?’_ ”

“Oh yes,” Scott grins, “That is a _much_ better plan than murder.”

*

Their intervention is probably coming at the right time. Fischler International has moved for the third time in three years. And though the boys themselves are American they’ve lived in the South Pacific long enough to know that only sheer desperation would make a New Zealander move his company headquarters to Melbourne.

Penelope is always telling John that the best way to get into a secure building is to look like you belong there, Kayo favours not being seen at all. John thinks the sure fire way to get away with something is the careful combination of both approaches. Looking like you belong in a corporate headquarters is easy when you’re Jeff Tracy’s son; Scott and John especially are more than used to looking at home in an office building, although Scott’s kind of ruining the look of the thing by fidgeting in his borrowed suit.

“I cannot believe all of your suits are in New York” John mutters swatting Scott’s hand as he tries to readjust his jacket,

“I don’t really need suits on the island” Scott points out, brushing a hand self-consciously down the charcoal grey suit John has loaned to him.

“Stop it!” John hisses as they step out of the elevator onto the floor of Fischler International, “You look nervous.”

Because a nervous Scott will not do. Being Jeff Tracy’ son has taught John how to belong here, but being Scott Tracy’s brother is the perfect invisibility cloak. And luckily as they approach the reception desk Scott rises to the occasion, falling into the dashing playboy persona and waiting for his cue.

“Good afternoon” John says to the small, dark-haired receptionist, “We’re looking for Langstrom Fischler.”

“Do you have an appointment?” she asks primly,

“No we don’t but you’re going to let me in anyway.”

“I’m very sorry sir, but-”

“No please, _I’m_ sorry” John interrupts, playing solemn and sincere, “Let me introduce myself, I’m John Tracy, yes _those_ Tracys,” he says, responding to the shock of recognition on her face, “This is my brother Scott. Scooter, say hello to the nice lady.”

Scott leans on the desk to give the receptionist a flirtatious grin,

“Hello to the nice lady.”

The receptionist has gone from professional to startled to bashful in only a matter of seconds, and under Scott’s intense blue gaze and dazzling smile she can’t help but blush,

“Hi” she says, biting her lip and ducking her head to avoid his eyes, but then she glances up at him hopefully and both brothers know that Scott has her undivided attention,

“What’s your name?” Scott asks, resting his chin on his fist and settling in for conversation,

“Deena”

“Well Deena, my little brother here really needs to talk to your boss, so it’d be so helpful if you could just let him know where he can find Mr Fischler and then you can tell me if you’re free Friday night.”

“Boardroom two, down the hall, second right.”

The fact that Deena doesn’t take her eyes off Scott for even a moment tells John that his evil plan is working. Kayo uses stealth and cunning and years of martial arts training to move around unseen, John just needs his big brother to smile and he’s instantly invisible.

It’s that invisibility that protects him until he interrupts the emergency board meeting that he has orchestrated, or more accurately, _EOS_ has orchestrated while pretending to be him delivering IR’s mission debrief to Fischler’s very upset executives. There’s nothing quite like watching a hologram of yourself suddenly stop speaking and turn to look at you as you enter the room,

“Hello Langstrom” John grins, dropping into Fischler’s empty chair.

“I- John- _What?_ ” Fischler’s face is priceless, glancing between the real John and the hologram,

“Didn’t you hear? I’ve perfected being in two places at once.”

“What are you doing here?” Fischler manages, “Why do you people always interfere with my work?”

“Because one: yelling at you over the phone never works so I’m seeing if doing it in person does and two: because you’re a danger to yourself and others.” John lists his answers off on his fingers.

“You can’t just walk in here and start telling me what to do, it’s my company.”

“You’re right, it is your company, but as of oh, twenty minutes ago I own... how much EOS?”

The hologram of John flickers into the familiar circle of white lights,

“Six percent of Fischler International.”

“Thanks EOS,” John grins, “I own six percent of your company-”

“And counting” EOS chimes in,

“Thank you EOS. I own a not inconsiderable percentage of your company and while its pocket change to _me_ , to my _accountant_ it’s a pretty significant amount of money and I have a vested in the direction you’re taking.”

“Well it’s _my_ company!” Fischler insists.

“Unless the board decides otherwise.” John points out, “Per Section Four of your own Company By-laws if the board sees you as unfit they can replace you with a simple majority vote at any time, which is terrible by the way. Sue the guy who wrote your Company By-laws.”

“ _I_ wrote those rules!” Fischler says, outraged.

“And that makes so much sense” John laughs, spinning in his chair.

“So what? You’re here to steal my company?”

“ _No_ Langstrom, I’m here because I’m sick of _my_ brothers being put in danger and our tech being damaged every time you decide to do something stupid.”

“ _By stealing my company_!”

“Do I look like I have time to run your company?” John asks

“We don’t even have time to run _our own_ company.”

There’s an actual gasp from one of Fischler’s board members and even John does a double take at the sight of Scott walking through the door. In the dark grey suit with flecks of silver at his temple Scott’s the image of their father, right down to the confident swagger and the quick line. It’s a shock to John’s system realising that his brother isn’t an idiotic twenty something any more. He’s so busy wondering when they all grew up that he doesn’t hear Scott’s question.

“Huh?” he says,

“I _said_ ‘that’s what there’s a whole room of right here’ _Remember_?” Scott prompts. Right, yes. They talked about this on the plane; experts: Fischler’s got them.

“Yes, there are,” he agrees, getting back on track, “So who wants to be brave?”

“Well what we have here at Fischler is something called _loyalty_ ,” Fischler starts, but at the far end of the table a timid hand is rising amongst the crowd.

“Oh hello!” Scott crows “Stand up take a bow.”

The woman stands up with growing confidence,

“Mr Fischler, you’re dragging this company down and taking all of us with you and it’s time it stops.”

“Lisa!” Fischler cries and John almost feels sorry for him, until he remembers what being nearly crushed by G-force in his own space station feels like and any sympathy he might have had for Langstrom drains away.

“Scott, I think our work here is done” John says, rising from Fischler’s chair, he nods at the board, “Ladies and gentlemen, good luck with your path towards competency.”

*

It’s pretty impressive that they manage to not collapse into giggles until they’re in the elevator.

“Is it wrong that I enjoyed that?” Scott asks, trying to catch his breath,

“You _deserved_ to enjoy that.” John claps an arm around Scott’s shoulder, “God knows we’ve been through enough for that asshole.”

“But we also got rewarded.” Scott grins as he pulls a business card out of his pocket with a phone number scrawled on the back. John just laughs.

 “Seriously though,” Scott says as they leave the building, “We should do this more often.”

“What, encourage corporate coups in competitor companies?”

“No, I mean hang out more” Scott shrugs, smirking slightly at John’s alliteration, Scott appreciates alliteration, Scott’s pretty weird like that.

“Yeah,” John smiles, “We should. But at like a bar or something because if we do _this_ every time then we’re just as weird as everyone thinks we are.”

“We _are_ just as weird as everybody thinks John.”

“Yeah we are.”


End file.
